Konayuki
by haruka shinna
Summary: cinta akan diuji oleh apapun.  cinta sejati tak akan kalah oleh apapun.  bahkan kematian sekalipun.


KONAYUKI

(SNOW FLAKES)

Author: Shin Iseul

Orang-orang menatapku dengan pelbagai tatapan. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya akan diam dan tidak menanggapi semuanya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menghiraukan mereka, bukan waktunya untuk memedulikan ketidaknyamanan ini.

Beberapa orang datang padaku dan menepuk bahuku, bahkan memelukku dan memberikan kecupan di pipi atau keningku sembari mengucapkan belasungkawa. Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Beberapa orang yang lain mencibir dan membicarakan tentangku secara diam-diam. Bahkan ada yang mengutukku pelan hanya karena aku tak mengeluarkan setetes pun airmata. Untuk apa? Bukan airmata yang ia butuhkan. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka hanya bicara. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan itu.

Hari ini, Dong Young-Bae melamarku. Aku, Shin Iseul, tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk bisa bersama kekasihku selamanya. Satu langkah lagi untuk menjadi Dong Iseul. Itu dan hal lainnya yang sudah kugambarkan dalam benakku. Hanya dalam benakku.

"Ingatkah kau saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Young-Bae sebagai pembuka. "Kurasa tidak semua kecelakaan membawa petaka. Buktinya kecelakaan itu yang menyatukan kita sekarang. Iseul, Shin Iseul, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai kematian memisahkan kita?" Young-Bae memang tidak pernah bisa untuk berbasa-basi.

"Ya, aku bersedia, Bae." Jawabku singkat dan tegas.

Kalau waktu itu aku tidak tertabrak, apa aku akan tetap menemukan Young-Bae sebagai belahan jiwaku? Aku tersenyum memikirkan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku ingat benar bagaimana Young-Bae masuk ke kamar rawatku dan dengan mantap mengakui bahwa dia yang telah menabrakku. Aku ingat semua yang ia lakukan dan korbankan saat masa pemulihanku. Bagaimana ia dengan penuh kesabaran meladeni semua sikap menyebalkanku. Seakan baru kemarin semuanya terjadi, saat aku jatuh cinta padanya dan ternyata dia mencintaiku juga.

Semua kenangan itu terputar kembali dalam memoriku saat Young-Bae memelukku erat dan mencium keningku. "Bantu aku untuk malam ini, Sayang," ujarnya masih memelukku. "Apapun untukmu," jawabku lalu menciumnya.

Malam ini, aku dan Young-Bae akan bersama-sama menemui Ayahku. Langkah terakhir kami untuk bersama selamanya. Ayahku yang sangat keras itu belum benar-benar merestui hubunganku dengan Young-Bae, tidak seperti Ibu. Tapi aku yIseuln, malam ini Ayah akan memberikan restunya pada kami.

"Paman, izinkan aku menggantikan Paman untuk menjaga Iseul," ujar Young-Bae sambil menatap Ayah lurus-lurus. Aku tegang menunggu jawaban Ayah. Young-Bae menggengam tanganku, ternyata ia juga tegang. Tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin karena tegang menunggu jawaban Ayahku. Ayah memandang kami berdua, menatap kami bergantian, tangannya tetap terlipat di depan dada tanda beliau belum mau mengubah keputusannya. Aku mIseuln erat menggenggam tangan Young-Bae. Ia mengerti.

"Paman, kumohon. Izinkan kami menikah, aku akan menjaga Iseul sepanjang usiaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus membahagiakan Iseul juga Paman dan Bibi. Aku mohon, restui kami, Paman." Young-Bae akhirnya membungkuk di hadapan Ayah. Aku ikut membungkuk, menunjukkan keseriusanku terhadap Young-Bae.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah," kata Ayah tiba-tiba membuatku dan Young-Bae mendongak. "Setahun belakangan ini kalian sudah benar-benar serius. Aku tidak buta, aku bisa melihat itu semua. Walaupun pertemuan kalian benar-benar membuatku berang, tapi kau bisa membuktikan padaku kalau kau memang pantas untuk menggantikan aku menjaga Iseul. Jangan kecewakan aku, Nak." Ayah memberikan restunya pada kami sambil menatap Young-Bae penuh makna.

Mendengar semua itu, Young-Bae membungkuk lagi, berterima kasih. Aku memeluk Ibu dan kemudian memeluk Ayahku. Tak kukira Ayah akan luluh secepat ini. Kini, tak ada lagi halangan bagiku dan Young-Bae untuk bersama. Aku dan Young-Bae mempertemukan kedua orangtua kami. Membiarkan mereka yang mengurus pernikahan kami. Sementara aku dan Young-Bae mempersiapkan detil lainnya.

Musim semi benar-benar datang pada kami. Kami akan menikah 15 Desember nanti, 8 bulan lagi, dan aku akan menjadi milik Young-Bae selamanya. Menjadi Dong Iseul selamanya.

Young-Bae memenuhi relung hatiku dengan begitu sempurna. Ia yang mengajarkan aku bagaimana menjalani hidup agar lebih bermakna. Aku mencintainya. Aku cinta tingkah lakunya. Aku cinta kebaikan hatinya. Aku cinta kepiawaiannya bermusik. Aku cinta jiwa sosialnya. Aku cinta kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak.

"Anak-anak adalah malaikat kecil yang harus kita lindungi, harus kita berikan kasih sayang yang melimpah, agar kelak hidupnya bahagia seperti kita," aku ingat benar ucapannya itu saat ia menemaniku menjenguk sepupuku yang baru saja melahirkan. Ia mengucapkan semua itu sambil menatap sang bayi dengan mata yang sangat lembut. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku mencintainya. Kelembutannya.

Aku ingin memiliki anak darinya dan membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta seperti yang diinginkan oleh Young-Bae. Sangat.

Hari berganti minggu, lalu dengan pasti berganti bulan. Bulan depan, pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan. Tinggal menghitung hari, dan semua impianku akan segera terwujud. Sayangnya, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bersama Young-Bae, ia mendapat tugas di luar kota. Sebelum pergi, seperti biasanya ia mengecup keningku dan berkata, "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. Jangan merindukanku, karena aku yang akan selalu merindukanmu, Iseul, Sayangku." lalu Young-Bae pergi sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Besok ia akan kembali, dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

Young-Bae bilang aku tak usah merindukannya, tapi aku jelas tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan hari ini aku akan menjemputnya. Salju turun cukup lebat hari ini, tapi salju ini tidak akan menghalangi niatku untuk menjemput Young-Bae. Itu dia di seberang jalan sana. Aku tersenyum lebar dan melambai padanya, ia membalas. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak perempuan melangkah melewatiku dan turun ke jalan. Jalanan memang tidak penuh, tapi bukan berarti kosong sama sekali.

Instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menarik gadis itu kembali ke pinggir. Aku melangkah mengejarnya, menangkapnya, lalu menguncinya dalam pelukanku. Aku sempat melihat wajah Young-Bae, ia terlihat lega lalu cemas, dan kemudian berlari mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba Young-Bae berteriak memanggil namaku dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah kegelapan.

"Iseul, Iseul. Kau bisa mendengar Ibu, Nak? Iseul?" aku mendengar suara Ibu. Tak lama, aku bisa melihat Ibu membungkuk di atas tubuhku. Kulihat Ibu langsung tersenyum lega. Aku bingung, kepalaku sIseult. Aku tak tahu ada dimana. Otakku belum mau diajak bekerja. "Anak bodoh! Jangan pernah lagi kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya! Jangan lagi kau membuat Ibu khawatir! Kau mengerti!" ujar Ibu marah.

"Baik, Bu. Ini dimana, aku kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini di rumah sakit, 5 hari yang lalu kau kecelakaan saat menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil," jawab Ibu singkat. Aah, aku ingat sekarang. Gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menyeberang, lalu Young-Bae yang terlihat panik. Panik? Young-Bae? Young-Bae! Dimana Bae!

"I-Ibu... Young-Bae, dimana Bae?" tanyaku cemas. Air muka Ibu berubah seketika saat aku melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Oh, tidak.

_Dua hari sebelum kepulangan Young-Bae kembali ke Tokyo._

Ah, kenapa perjalanan dinasku harus diperpanjang? Urusanku kan sudah semuanya selesai. Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan Iseul. Sebaiknya aku menulis surat untuknya, lalu menelponnya.

Aku bisa gila kalau lama tidak bertemu dengan Iseul seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah, hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Kuharap ia akan menyukai hadiah yang telah kusiapkan. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua yang dilimpahkan perusahaan dan pulang. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Iseul.

_Hari kepulangan Young-Bae ke Tokyo._

TOKYO! Akhirnya aku tiba. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Iseul. Dia bilang ia akan menjemputku. Aku memandang berkeliling mencari sosoknya di dalam stasiun. Tidak ada, mungkin dia belum sampai. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di luar.

Aku merapatkan mantelku. Salju turun cukup lebat hari ini, kuharap Iseul tidak kedinginan. Aku berjalan menuju persimpangan jalan yang searah dengan jalanku pulang. Aku pasti akan menemukan Iseul di jalan. Nah, itu dia di seberang jalan, melambai padaku. Tiba-tiba, kulihat ada seorang gadis kecil berjalan melewatinya dan turun ke jalan, padahal lampu lalu lintas masih merah.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Iseul mengejarnya. Ia berhasil menangkap gadis itu dan memeluknya. Aku lega melihat mereka, tiba-tiba sekilas dari sudut mataku, aku melihat ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. "Iseul! ISEUL, AWAAS!" teriakku pada Iseul dan berlari untuk menariknya. Atau mendorongnya bila tak sempat. Atau melindunginya dengan tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting Iseul dan gadis itu selamat.

CKIIT! BRAAK!

Aku tidak bisa mendorong Iseul menjauh, aku hanya sempat memeluknya dan menghalangi tubuhnya dari benturan dengan tubuhku. Maafkan aku, Iseul. Maaf.

**15 Desember**

Di sini kami berkumpul. Aku, Young-Bae, beserta keluarga dan kerabat kami. Di gereja. Hanya satu yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Young-Bae tidak berdiri di sampingku sebagaimana mestinya. Young-Bae terbaring di depan altar. Tak bernyawa. Salahku.

Gaun putihku jadi hitam. Begitu juga dengan orangtua kami. Ibuku dan Ibu Young-Bae mengangis dalam pelukan suami mereka masing-masing. Kerabat kami menangis dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Aku? Entahlah, karena aku melihat Young-Bae yang terbaring tak bernyawa itu tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana bisa aku menangis sementara Young-Bae tersenyum? Maka aku pun memaksakan seulas senyum di hadapan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Salju menyelimuti peti mati Young-Bae. Seolah ia sedang dibalut selimut putih nan lembut kesukaanya. Aku hanya bisa diam memandangi proses pemakaman. Bae terbaring di dalam peti, tertidur untuk selamanya. Serbuk salju mulai memenuhi makamnya, dengan pasti menutupi peti mati Young-Bae.

Orang-orang menatapku dengan pelbagai tatapan. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya akan diam dan tidak menanggapi semuanya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menghiraukan mereka, bukan waktunya untuk memedulikan ketidaknyamanan ini.

Beberapa orang datang padaku dan menepuk bahuku, bahkan memelukku dan memberikan kecupan di pipi atau keningku sembari mengucapkan belasungkawa. Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Beberapa orang yang lain mencibir dan membicarakan tentangku secara diam-diam. Bahkan ada yang mengutukku pelan hanya karena aku tak mengeluarkan setetes pun air mata. Untuk apa? Bukan air mata yang Young-Bae butuhkan. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka hanya bicara. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan itu.

Udara dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangku. Menusuk hatiku. Aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak di depan semua orang ini. Mengapa? Ini janjiku kepada Young-Bae. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis selain di hadapannya. Hanya di hadapannya. Young-Bae tidak mengizinkanku memperlihatkan kelemahanku di hadapan orang lain. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang jatuh hati padaku. Sangat posesif, namun aku mencintainya. Sumber kekuatanku sekarang adalah sepucuk surat yang baru saja tiba beberapa hari lalu dan belum sempat kubuka. Surat yang ditulis terakhir kali oleh Young-Bae untukku. Aku akan bertahan.

Tiba-tiba Ayah datang menghampiri dan kemudian erat seolah takut aku akan jatuh. "Maafkan Ayah, Sayang. Inilah alasan mengapa Ayah sulit memberimu restu. Inilah ketakutan terbesar Ayah, Young-Bae akan meninggalkanmu secepat ini sendirian. Maafkan Ayah," ujar Ayahku bergetar karena menahan tangisnya.

Ayah Young-Bae menghampiriku juga. Beliau menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Iseul, kau boleh menggunakan nama Dong bila kau mau. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri. Begitu juga dengan adik-adik Young-Bae. Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluknya setelah apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Pemakaman usai. Para pelayat satu persatu beranjak pulang. Aku pulang. Pulang ke rumah kami. Ya, rumah kami. Rumah yang akan kami tempati setelah upacara pernikahan kami selesai. Upacara yang tak pernah akan ada. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi Dong Iseul.

Tak ada lagi Dong Young-Bae yang kucintai. Tak ada lagi tawanya, senyumnya, kehangatannya, sentuhan jemarinya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memeluknya, menciumnya, merasakan kelembutannya lagi. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Bae, apa aku boleh menangis sekarang? Aku menatap foto Young-Bae lekat-lekat, lalu kubuka surat darinya.

Iseul tersayang,

Aku akan segera pulang. Kalaupun aku pergi lagi, aku tidak akan pergi jauh. Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku akan segera pulang dan memelukmu. Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam dalam setiap tidurmu. Aku merindukan senyumanmu, Sayang. Rasanya aku hampir tak bisa mengingat wajahmu lagi karena terlalu lama berpisah. Aku akan segera pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau merusak kesenanganmu, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk pernikahan kita. Hadiah itu akan datang 2 hari setelah pernikahan kita. Aku yIseuln kau akan menyukainya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, Iseul.

Setelah ini, aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ingat, jangan rindu padaku. Karena aku yang akan selalu merindukanmu.

Yang selamanya akan mencintaimu,

**Young-Bae**

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Menunggu hadiah dari Young-Bae datang. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Aku merasa rumahku terlalu luas. Padahal aku dan Young-Bae hanya membeli rumah kecil dan sederhana dengan halaman yang memang cukup luas. Hatiku masih sangat perih. Hari ini salju turun, hanya sedikit. Aku melangkah ke halaman tanpa mantel. Berusaha mendinginkan hati dan pikiranku. Tapi aku selalu teringat lagi pada Young-Bae. Karena ia sangat menyukai salju.

Aku berjalan menuju ayunan di halaman belakang. Aku ingat, ayunan itu didesain sendiri oleh Young-Bae untuk anak kami kelak. Anak yang tak akan pernah ada. Aku duduk di ayunan itu, mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan Young-Bae yang mungkin tersimpan di sini. Tapi tak ada yang kurasakan. Hanya dingin yang menusuk hatiku dengan kejamnya.

Salju masih saja turun dengan bebasnya. Aku duduk dekat jendela yang sengaja kubuka sembari menunggu. Masih berharap agar udara dingin di luar dapat meredakan sIseult yang kurasa. Seperti yang Young-Bae bilang dalam suratnya, hadiah itu datang 2 hari setelah hari pemakaman, yang seharusnya jadi hari pernikahan kami. Sebuah CD, DVD, dan satu album foto berukuran besar.

Aku mendengarkan CD-nya terlebih dahulu. Air mataku jatuh saat aku menyadari lagu yang kudengar. Young-Bae merekam semua lagu kenangan kami. Lagu pembukanya adalah lagu yang ia ciptakan khusus untukku. Kemudian aku menonton DVD, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku lupa sama sekali kalau Young-Bae pernah merekamku sampai seperti itu. Lalu aku membuka album. Air mataku terjatuh lagi. Young-Bae membuat scrap book dari semua foto kami.

Kemudian aku sadar, Young-Bae tidak pergi. Dia tidak meninggalkanku sendiri. Young-Bae selalu bersamaku, ia menepati janjinya. Young-Bae akan selalu hidup. Ia terus hidup. Dalam hatiku.


End file.
